


Warmth

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I'm just really worked up after the last episode okay, M/M, Oh, episode 7 spoilers, plotless floofies again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: "I love nights like tonight," Viktor commented as he allowed a momentary pause in his gait. He lifted his chin to the sky, gloved fingers still securely fastened over Yuuri's hand. "It feels dream-like, doesn't it? It's so..." He didn't pull his eyes away from the sky as he thought, and in the light his lashes were pale threads of golden silk. "Euphoric," he decided.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626171) by [munkitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munkitsune/pseuds/munkitsune)



> I ended up writing this because I couldn't stop staring at [this beautiful piece of art](https://twitter.com/loika/status/799239949685964800). 
> 
>  
> 
> Episode 7 spoilers y'all.

 

 

The sky had grown warm even as it turned cold, the cloudless night unfurling into something dusky instead of dark. It was as if the sun had singed the horizon in the wake of its falling, leaving behind something burnt and beautiful. The cold lightly stung at Yuuri's cheeks, but his hand was warm, fingers intertwined with Viktor's.

" _Ah_ , it's a pretty night isn't it?" Viktor was saying to the open air, lips unthinkingly curled into a smile.

Yuuri turned his head, leveling his gaze over the stretch of water beside them. The lake was an oil painted view of the horizon; the lights of buildings smeared across the surface in soft golds, the whole of the scorched sky tinting the reflections with sepia. It barely stirred in the calm of the night, only discreet flutters of almost-wind teasing at the surface.

"It is," Yuuri agreed belatedly, his voice barely loud enough to overcome the sound of their feet shuffling over concrete.

"I love nights like tonight," Viktor commented as he allowed a momentary pause in his gait. He lifted his chin to the sky, gloved fingers still securely fastened over Yuuri's hand. "It feels dream-like, doesn't it? It's so..." He didn't pull his eyes away from the sky as he thought, and in the light his lashes were pale threads of golden silk. "Euphoric," he decided.

Yuuri looked into the sky, so open and empty. It felt like freedom in all directions.

He turned his attention back to the stillness of the water. "It looks like ice," he said. Viktor only had time to blink down at him before Yuuri gently tugged him along, approaching the rail on the edge of the water. Yuuri peered down into it, abandoning the warm safety of Viktor's palm so that he could curl his hands around the railing.

Viktor stepped up beside him, automatically mimicking Yuuri's position as he leaned forward. Yuuri watched him appear beside him in the reflection of the water, silver hair gone gold and steady expression slightly rippling.

It was strange to see Viktor next to him, framed like they were looking in a mirror, or at a photo. Not because they hadn't spent the better part of the past year together; more like...

"It reminds me," Yuuri spoke, words barely working themselves out of a mumble. "I used to see you in the ice."

He watched Viktor's vision shift toward him the water, "Oh?"

"Mm," Yuuri confirmed, dropping his elbows onto the railing and leaning more of his weight forward. "It was like... hmm..." He knew the thoughts but not the words; they congealed at the front of his skull and tripped over themselves.

He reached his hand over the water, fingers spreading out wide, "It's like I associated you so strongly with the ice, when I looked at my own reflection, you're what I saw." Yuuri curled his fingers into a fist and watched them retreat into a ball on the water's surface, "Not because you were me, or I was you, but... _aah_..." Yuuri pulled his arm back onto the railing and buried his face in his forearms, "You were all I wanted to be, or reach, or..." he lifted his eyes from the cover of his arms and stared out over the water, "stand beside."

Viktor slid down beside him, the movements of his mouth almost lost to his scarf, "So you wanted to be beside me?" He nudged closer, eyes sparkling, "As a lover?"

Yuuri jerked his gaze away from him, "No, not that."

The petulance in Viktor's voice was audible, " _Aw,_ I'm hurt."

"Not because I was especially..." Yuuri's cheeks flushed, "opposed to the idea." He blinked at the faraway flicker of headlights, "More like those kinds of thoughts were even more far-fetched than my goal to skate as your equal."

"So," Viktor said, happiness and mischief once again alight in his voice, "You never expected to see _our_ reflection in the ice." He nudged against Yuuri's shoulder, eyes fixated on the water, "Like this."

Yuuri brought his gaze back down. There Viktor was, grinning over his scarf and nestled against Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri felt his cheeks grow warm, eyes softening. "Yeah," he said.

Viktor straightened to his full height then, tugging Yuuri close. Yuuri followed unthinkingly, threading his arms under Viktor's coat and around his waist as Viktor encircled him with his arms. "So I bet you never thought we'd be like this, either," he commented, bringing one hand up to run his thumb along Yuuri's jaw.

"None of it," Yuuri answered, attention drawn a bit sideways at Viktor's touch.

Viktor tipped his head down, pressing their foreheads together as their noses touched. "That's because you don't realize how amazing you are," Viktor whispered, thumb moving up to graze over Yuuri's cheekbone. He could feel the warmth of Viktor's breath on his mouth, trickling tingling sensation across his face and down his neck.

"No," Yuuri corrected. "It's because you're entirely unpredictable. In everything."

Viktor smiled, "That's my goal." He cupped Yuuri's cheek in his palm and then brought his lips downward, taking Yuuri's top lip between the soft seam of his own. Yuuri's heart surged in his chest, a sharp pang that eased out into blooming heat. It curled down his spine and crawled up his throat, flushing his skin warm. Viktor's mouth parted, and Yuuri could have sworn his exhale was comprised of super-heated steam. Clinging to their skin, warming their faces, moistening their lips before they were brought back together.

Viktor caught Yuuri's lower lip in his kiss, and Yuuri sighed against him. His spine and knees were going weak even as his limbs lit with unstoppable energy. Wrapped around his waist, wrapped in his coat, Yuuri's world was a pocket of warmth burning against the cold horizon.

"Hey, _Yuu_ ri," Viktor purred as he pulled away from Yuuri's mouth just enough to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I kissed you on international television."

Yuuri adjusted the arms he had slung beneath Viktor's coat and around his waist, reaffirming his grip, "I have a feeling you're not."

Viktor's eyes blinked off to the side, "I'm sorry if you're upset I kissed you on international television." His gaze reconnected with Yuuri's eyes, then his lips, his own mouth curling into a grin.

Yuuri huffed a laugh through his nose, "I'm not." He leaned forward, burying his face into Viktor's chest, "It's not like it was a total surprise. The instagram community already had plenty of theories, I'm sure..." He sighed before inhaling the crisp scent of Viktor's cologne and then grumbling, "Phichit..."

Viktor nuzzled his nose into Yuuri's hair, his lips moving against his hairline, "He seems like a good boy."

"Mhm," Yuuri answered distractedly, raising his chin and pressing a small kiss to Viktor's throat. He could feel a small hitch of breath just beneath Viktor's skin, and he smiled.

"Yuuri," Viktor chided after a small uneven moment, "your nose is cold!" Yuuri leaned back as Viktor tugged at the loop of his scarf, uncoiling it from his neck. He proceeded to wind it around the both of their necks, wrapping up Yuuri's bare skin and coercing them close. "Fixed!" Viktor beamed.

Yuuri laughed, the sound caught between their faces and in the fabric. "But Viktor," he said, eyes shifting to survey the looping wool, "it's fine while we're standing, but it will prove troublesome while walking."

"I can dip," Viktor said, bending at the knees. "It's only a handful of centimeters!" Then his eyes lit up, "Oh, or--" he outstretched his arms, "I can carry you." Yuuri stared at him as he patted his shoulder, "You can rest your head right here. All nice and wrapped up!"

Yuuri raised a dubious eyebrow, "Aren't you getting a little too old for such heavy lifting?"

Viktor staggered forward, clutching his chest. " _Too cruel_ ," he winced.

 "Come on," Yuuri said, his smirk wolfish. "I'll help you get back to the hotel."

"You better watch out Yuuri," Viktor said, shooting him a gaze from under his lashes. He rose from his slouch to speak against Yuuri's cheek, "or this old man is going to eat up the few youthful years you have left."

Yuuri's smile was wide. He nodded once, "Mm. And hopefully a lot more after that, too."

Viktor was caught off guard for half a moment. But only half. His mouth settled into a warm smile, eyes catching the gold of the sky, "If I get my way."

Yuuri leaned into Viktor's forehead, touching the cold tips of their noses together, "Then let's see to it that you do."

Wrapped tight and close by a single strip of cloth they leaned even closer, kissing the taste of a smile off each other's lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> writing cheeseball stuff is so dang embarrassing for me and GOD I just hate viktuuri SO MUCH  
> (I love them please help me)
> 
>  
> 
> <http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Warmth by SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159652) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
